Interference Of The Finest
by demented bunny
Summary: Sophy knows her brother all too well and is all too prone to meddling. She is determined to discover the history of Anne and Frederick. Can Frederick realize his own heart in time? When it is so recognized and misunderstood by others. R


**After reading Emma, and finding that I was in need of some sensible characters, I am yet again reading Persuasion. **

**Persuasion does not in the slightest belong to me, it would sad thing for readers if it did; I would never let it out.**

They met for the first time in eight years on a somewhat crowded country dance floor. Despite being a baronet's daughter, her dress was decidedly plain. He had hoped to find some joy in finding that her family, while still holding a significant title, were much less prosperous. But he didn't.

He took great pains to ignore her presence and his own consuming relief to find her unmarried. Soon ignoring Miss Elliot became an easy task and he was soon content in his conviction that nothing of his former regard remained beyond that of a slight inclination towards wishing her well.

Anne Elliot herself found she could sit relatively comfortable in a room with Captain Wentworth and deem to be unaffected. She could even sit as he flirted and danced with the Musgrave girls and feel only a slight pain and wishing for what could have been.

Indeed, it was generally decided between the two, though silently, that nothing remained between the two but a few solitary hurt feelings and a very particular want to keep their previous attachment a complete secret.

Sophy Croft could not agree, she something in her brothers manner towards Miss Elliot that was so utterly unlike him, a conscious coldness she had never before witnessed. And while he was far from wishing her ill, their was a singular exclusion in his manner Sophy couldn't understand.

When Frederick disliked someone, particularly a lady, he took great pains to appear as he ought and be perfectly civil. However, Sophy observed that he almost purposely ignored Anne Elliot's very existence.

And that may have been the end to Sophy's curiosity, were it not that there was something _more_ to both parties manner. Indeed, how often had she heard her brother speak with such disdain of weak dispositions and easily swayed minds? Anne did not seem to Sophy to possess either, but could easily understand how it could be mistaken.

She seemed to be a girl with a mind towards pleasing everyone and with such a gentle manner seemed all too willing to sacrifice herself for the whims of others. It was not a feebleness of mind, Sophy thought, rather one of generosity and an unfortunate lack of her own esteem.

There was something in his disdain, in his pointed ignorance to her that led Sophy to think there was in fact something of awareness of her, more so then of even the Musgrave girls.

And her! Such looks she gave him, such quiet pain and reverence, Sophy could not vouch for her brother but could see a definite feeling, if not tenderness in Anne for him.

With curiosity and a great deal of sisterly concern did she press her brother Edward for more information on this Elliot girl and her relations to Frederick. She found her brother to be a most reluctant informant, he said only what Frederick himself had said and even went so far as to warn Sophy not to interfere.

He was mistaken, it must be said, in this warning. His appeal only proved to encourage his sister, to harden her into determination into discovering her brother's secrets.

To offer an invitation to Edward's new wife to visit Kellynch seemed only natural and Edward, with a most naïve temperament and a misguided belief that the subject of Frederick and Anne was now forever dropped, accepted the invitation with little to no suspicion.

Edward arrived at Kellynch very much pleased to find the village exactly as how he had last left it, only the removing of the Elliot family to Bath was a very noticeable change, along with the general changes to other families too, a new baby, a wedding or funeral &c.

His wife was a very pleasing woman altogether, a plump sort of woman with a wide smile and warm, affectionate disposition. She was acknowledged to be the most excellent wife for a clergyman, she gave her husband the animation which must make him perfect for his position, coupled with his good sense and quiet disposition.

It was necessary that the entirety of the Musgrave's and it seemed, everyone acquainted with them must be invited to dinner at the earliest convenience, and it can be easily assumed that this was by Sophy's doing.

Mrs. Edward Wentworth was a quick favourite amongst the Musgrave's, though Mary observed that she was of no real consequence, regarding background. She had excellent spirits and having been told by her husband of Miss Anne Elliot, came prepared to be friends.

Sophy pestered Edward for his knowledge of Miss Elliot but he merely continuously referred her unto asking Frederick, even going so far as to quote so and so passage in an attempt to dissuade his sister from her meddling.

Dancing was the occasion of the night and was attended to with pleasure by all, Anne in her usual spot at the pianoforte and the young couples gathered on the floor to dance.

At only one occasion did the two brothers, so long distant have a moment to speak to one another in solitude. Edward's first order of business was to determine Frederick's feelings towards Anne and his second, towards the Musgrave girls.

Edward, a more cautious soul then his brother was aware of the danger of making love to two girls at any one time, and sisters as they were. His brother admired them to be sure, and they certainly favoured him but he could not at all be confident that Frederick was in love with either.

He had only seen his brother in love the once, and had no reason to believe that Frederick had ever been in love since. His regard for the Musgraves was entirely too flirtatious for Edward's likes, there was mouthing of indulgence in Frederick's manner that surprised him. He seemed to come so often into the Musgrave society more so out of satisfaction of their flattery, their fanciful ways and a lack of anything at all better to do.

In fact Edward thought that Frederick was not at all likely to leave the country married, and he thought it rather a better plan then not.

And though he was loathe to admit, he felt there to be something purposeful in Frederick's flirtations and he hoped dearly that it was only his own imaginings that Frederick was perhaps gloating in front of Miss Elliot.

Frederick opposed all of Edward's opinions, exclaiming them false and absurd. Edward, accepting his brother at his word as at least being ignorant of his own mind and heart, chose then to remain silent.

The group parted with good spirits for the most, despite Mary's claims of aching feet. The Musgrave's departed Kellynch with a decided opinion of Captain Wentworth marrying one of their girls. the Wentworth's themselves and the Croft's saw them off with no more opinion then having had an enjoyable night and hoping for another soon.

Anne was quiet in the coach, something not taken much notice of by anyone. Her heart was heavy and she left with an opinion formed that Captain Wentworth meant to have one of the Miss Musgrave's and had only his own enjoyment to consider in setting a time in which to choose and marry, provided there was not another war very soon.

Captain Wentworth retired that evening, his thoughts full of his brother's words and Anne Elliot constantly needing to be shaken from his thoughts. Needless to say, Louisa and Henrietta did not enter much into his thoughts.

**Review Please. I think I will continue this, maybe. Do let me know what direction to take this.**


End file.
